monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:SabbyFangirl24/@comment-25356937-20140828003229/@comment-5764239-20140828005632
Oh, I'm sooooo scared! I think I'll have to sleep with the lights on tonight because you TOTALLY scared the hell out of me. I still don't understand why you're only picking on me though. It's really pathetic to be honest. This wikia is filled with underaged users and I bet that if the creator made this wiki when the "All Ages" option was there, they would click on it for the sake of the Monster High fans. And can you stop acting like you're in Mean Girls? I bet that's your favorite movie. XD Gosh, writing a report about my age? Oh, thank you so much, it's such an honor for having my maturity written down by such an awesome girl (NOT). Oops, sorry not sorry, snob. I really don't get why you're still hanging around here since you're not wanted. You're an attention seeker and you have a black heart, so what's so awesome and cool about you anyways? You make people feel bad and that's all you care about. Even though I don't know you in real life, I bet you can do better and I mean be nicer. You run around like a total snob trying to put on a show by flipping your hair and showing off your so-called 'good' looks for the fun of it but guess what? People shouldn't care! They shouldn't care about you and your mean comments, you think you're actually perfect? Think again, sweet-heart. You want people to feel bad just because you felt bad before but you're picking on freaking innocent people and you act like you're enjoying the show but you know why? Because you have no heart. Seriously, how can people look up to you? Oh, wait. They don't. Because they are smarter than you think. So go on, ignore this post and talk about how much you hate me with your idiotic friends but I DON'T CARE. And I noticed you wrote 2002 in your username, so that must be your year of birth. Which means you're underaged as well. You think I don't have anybody to back me up but I have lots of friends here and what difference will it make? I get upset easily everyday anyways so why should I focus on your stupid opinions about me anyways? No body's perfect but I bet you don't believe in that because you're SO self-centered and rude. You're proud of what you've become but not your so-called loved ones who I'm betting you lost due to your mean attitude towards everyone. Really, I doubt God or anyone else would forgive your rudeness. I don't know if this comment will change your mind, but at least it should knock some sense in that empty mind of yours. Thank you very much for reminding me about my age, but I don't need your crappy insults to come on the side of that. I bet you think I'm so scared and that I'm going to cry but I'm better than that but you don't know that of course because you don't know ME. Peace out, snob!